Lights Will Guide You Home
by CrystallineMaple
Summary: After being mocked by everyone, Prussia's had enough. He's willing to end everything right there. Meanwhile, Russia is jealous of Germany's close connection with Prussia... just how much more can everyone take?
1. Gute Nacht!

When she was just a girl, she expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep  
-_Paradise, _Coldplay

"Get your ass out of here, Prussia."

"God, can't he just stay out of the World Meetings? They're for _countries only."_

"I'd rather let Sealand sit in than Prussia."

Germany had to fight hard to ignore the stinging comments the still-existing countries threw at his older brother, Prussia. They'd sooner see him disappear once and for all than just accept that he was still going to hang around.

"Stop it. Prussia, you may stay," Germany shouted. The other countries in the room snapped to attention.

"What?" Austria exclaimed from somewhere halfway up the table. "Nein, nein. He is not staying."

"Yes," Hungary added. "Please, Germany. He's not even a country, he has no right to be here."

"But..." Prussia began, his red eyes flashing defiantly.

"You were strong before," Austria snapped, "but you've fallen from your high horse, and it is now intolerable to expect a spot in the country-only meetings."

Prussia opened his mouth to argue, but then slammed it shut, standing up and storming out.

"Bruder, wait!" Germany exclaimed.

"No," Russia growled. "Germany, please finish giving your presentation about how we can make the Meetings more efficient."

"Prussia!" Germany called, but as he heard more doors slam shut, each one more distant, he knew his brother wasn't coming back.

"Go on," Russia sneered. "Continue. It's so enlightening, da?"

* * *

"Prussia!" Germany called. Now that the Meeting was finally over, he could search for his brother. Knowing Prussia, he'd probably go straight to the bar and down a few beers, but Germany had the suspicion that wasn't so today.

Germany paused when someone tapped his shoulder. "What?" He barked, regretting it when little Liechtenstein jumped back in fear.

"S-sorry, but if you're looking for Prussia, he m-might have gone home."

"Thanks, Liechtenstein. Sorry for yelling, I'm kind of tense right now." Germany patted Liechtenstein's head, and his gentleness surprised even himself, he usually only showed kindness to either Prussia or Italy.

As Germany headed home, he considered the possibility that the other countries' jokes may have actually hurt Prussia. No, who was he kidding? Of _course _they were hurting him. Austria, Hungary and Switzerland never hesitated to throw a jab in the silver-haired nation's direction, and sometimes even countries like England or Denmark would join in for the sheer entertainment of hurting someone else.

But of them all, Russia had to be the worst.

Germany didn't know why, but something about Russia just disturbed him. Ever since they had worked together, only to be ripped apart, Germany wondered if Russia's blood lust and power high had ever really gone away. Probably not, but he hid it well.

He never straight out insulted Prussia, but when others were harassing Germany's brother, Russia made sure they didn't stop.

As soon as Germany walked in the door to his house, he heard the TV in the basement on. Gilbert basically lived in Germany's basement, so it wasn't much of a surprise.

"Bruder," Germany said gently. Prussia had the TV on and was reading a magazine.

"The hell do you want?" Prussia demanded sullenly, not looking up from what he was reading.

"About earlier today"-

Prussia slammed the magazine down. "What about earlier today?" He yelled. "This happens every day, West. I know there obviously aren't Meetings every day, but if I even go out in public, I get mocked! It's awful! Just because..."

"Prussia," Germany said softly. "It's alright. They're just not thinking. They were upset. You know history isn't always kind, and this is no exception."

"It isn't alright, West!" Prussia shouted, his voice twisted in hurt. "You can speak- sure, your past wasn't great, but now the others have accepted you back, and you've become a successful country! You know, they say Germany is beautiful. It's a tourist destination!"

"You have to face reality, Prussia," Germany said as kindly as he could manage. It was a touchy subject, though, one you couldn't mention without hurting people's feelings. "You aren't a country anymore. And while I don't think it's okay for the others to mock you, you need to start understanding that they're going to do that because you lost control."

"But why me?" Prussia's voice had dropped to a whisper, then he shrugged angrily and stood up. "You know what? I'm sick of this! I hate you stupid, stuck-up, bratty nations! I'm going to start my own life away from all of this. I'll never be mocked again! Nobody can look at me and laugh and say, 'Oh, stupid Prussia, worthless.'"

"Prussia!" Germany exclaimed.

"I'm going to bed!"

"It's only three in the afternoon!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Prussia!" Germany exclaimed, but Prussia walked further back into the basement, slamming the door to his bedroom shut. Germany sighed. He heard running water, but it quickly shut off, and he wondered how Prussia could fall asleep in the middle of the day.

Germany busied himself with work- paperwork, occasionally checking up on Italy by calling him, cooking dinner, cleaning, that sort of thing.

At seven, Prussia came out of his room. He looked sleepy and dazed.

"Bruder, please eat," Germany said, setting a plate of wurst down in front of his brother.

"Ooh! My favorite~"

Germany was taken aback. "You... aren't still upset?"

"Huhh?" Prussia looked confused, then his face scrunched up. "Oh, that. I am still upset, West. But it's okay now. I'll... I'll get used to it."

_Hmmm. _While Prussia was eating, watching TV, Germany snuck downstairs. He walked past the room with the TV and pool table, walked past the little kitchen area and unused office space. The door to Prussia's room was wide open, inviting.

Taking a deep breath, Germany stepped inside.

It looked normal. Why was Germany so worried? There was nothing to be worried about.

But something in the attached bathroom caught his OCD eye. A small bottle.

Germany knew he should have recognized it, but he wasn't able to place the drug until he had the bottle in his hands, reading the label. When he knew what it was, he dropped it quickly and jumped back.

Sleeping pills.


	2. Altercations

A chair, a table, a dresser and a desk. Russia had piled all this in front of his door, essentially locking himself in- but also locking Belarus _out. _Russia could hear his little sister banging on the door, her screams muffled. He would have added his bookshelves too, but they were nailed into the walls.

Something was bothering Russia.

And no, it wasn't the fact that he was sitting behind his upturned mattress, barricaded into his room. It was Prussia.

More specifically, it bothered Russia the way Prussia had look at him. Sure, he'd done a fair amount of sulking at Austria and Hungary, but when Russia told Germany to sit back down...

_Stop being ridiculous, _Russia thought. _You hate Prussia, and he hates you. He hates you because you locked him in your house and tortured him. _But Russia couldn't shake Prussia's red eyes from his head- the way they were so defiant yet beautiful.

Russia was snapped from his thoughts as the desk tipped over. "Big brother! Let me in!"

"Go away!" Russia screamed. "I don't want to see you right now!"

"But Nii-san! Let's become one!"

"Go away," Russia growled, using a tone he'd never used with Belarus before. Clearly, asking her to leave wasn't working, so he'd have to resort to force to scare his sister away. Once and for all. Ukraine might have protested, but she wasn't there, now was she? Russia chuckled softly.

"N-Nii-san?" Belarus asked, slightly hesitant.

_There! _"I said, 'Go away.' I don't want to talk to you now. Or ever. I've never ever ever liked you, so please, _leave." _As Russia spoke, he looked up on his nightstand. A vase of sunflowers and a bottle of vodka sat there, two of Russia's favorite things.

"W-what?"

"You heard me! Or are you just stupid?"

The pounding on the door stopped, and in the sudden silence, Russia could hear Belarus take a couple steps back. "Russia?"

Russia felt a tear roll down his face. He wiped it away angrily. _Why am I crying over _Belarus? "Go. Now!"

"Russia"-

Russia walked over to the pile of furniture and slammed his pipe against the door. He could swear the house rattled, and Belarus let out a shout of surprise. "Go away."

"Russia, don't think I've given up!" Belarus cried, but he heard her run back down the staircase nearest his room. Russia sighed and examined the dent in the door. Wasn't any worse than the time Belarus had ripped out his doorknob.

He sat down on his bed and opened the bottle of vodka. He had always prided himself on having one of the highest tolerances- England was always down after a glass or two of whiskey, and he laughed whenever he watched other countries fall down after a little vodka.

Before Russia was completely sure of what had happened, an empty bottle was in his hands.

That just meant it was time for another one.

* * *

"Tell me, Prussia," Germany said, tapping his foot.

Prussia stopped, his fork piled with potatoes halfway to his mouth. "Ja, West? What is it?"

Germany pulled the pills out from behind him. Prussia's eyes widened. "B-bruder! What is that?"

"These were in your room," Germany growled, tossing the container at Prussia. He caught it. "Why are you taking these?" Germany demanded. "Can't you fall asleep on your own?"

"I use them... during the day..." Prussia said, obviously knowing it wasn't worth the fight to try to justify what he had been doing. "I only take them... on the days we have Meetings."

Germany froze. "W-What? Why?"

"Don't act stupid," Prussia sneered. "I just can't handle their insults. Leave me alone, alright? What would you do if you were in my position?"

Germany felt anger rise inside of him. It was never wise to get angry, especially if you were Germany, but any sympathy he had for Prussia earlier was gone. "What would I have done? I would have stopped going to the Meetings."

Prussia dropped his fork and it clattered on the tile floor, but Germany was too angry to feel bad.

"You... you what?"

Germany had only meant he wouldn't go to the Meetings to avoid being insulted, but he decided to kill two birds with one stone. "I said to stop coming to the Meetings. You're nothing but trouble. Everyone else loses focus when you walk in, and you're not even a real country."

"Not a real country." Prussia smiled, something Germany was not expecting. "That's funny, West! Who was it that raised you? Who is your older brother? That's right, me!"

"That was back then!" Germany snarled back. "East, you don't honestly believe I still think that highly of you?"

Prussia's red eyes opened wide. "Then... I'll just leave," he said, his voice uncharacteristicaly soft.

Germany could only think one thing in his mind. _Stop. Stop. Stop. _But the anger inside him over the pills had to be released, and everyone knew that it didn't take much to get Germany started, but it took a lot to get him stopped. "Fine. Leave."

Prussia's face hardened in anger. "Well, West! I thought you were different. It's one thing when Austria and Hungary and Switzerland want you gone, but when your own _brother_- the very thing you _raised_- wants you gone... Auf Wiedersehen!" Prussia stood up and grabbed his coat. One hand on the door, he paused and looked back at Germany.

"You know what, Bruder? I used to think, West and I, we'll last forever. Even when I'm gone, he'll still love me. Wrong! You don't even love me when I'm here! I'm done!"

Only then did it hit Germany. "Prussia, I didn't mean any of that! Come back!"

Prussia laughed.

"Preußen!"

The only reply Germany got was the sound of a slamming door echoing around the kitchen.


End file.
